Mi-chan
Mi-chan (みーちゃん) is an well known for his uniquely low, husky voice with natural vibrato and tendency to add little animal noises in some of his covers, such as in his cover of "clock lock works" . He has shown to be also able to do a screamo voice as shown in his cover of "Tooryanse" . Mi-chan has covered mostly VOCALOID songs. His most popular solo cover is his English version of "Rolling Girl" with over 1.25 million views as of September 2013. He released his first album, 7, on November 14, 2010. Two other albums of the "7 series" followed. Mi-chan is known for frequently collaborating with other utaite, such as Shamuon and Kettaro; his most popular duet cover is that of "E? Aa, Sou." with Shamuon with over 1.49 million views as of September 2013. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on May 09, 2010) # enhAnce (Released on July 07, 2010) # (Released on July 21, 2010) # (Released on August 14, 2010) # (Released on October 31, 2010) # Select me (Released on November 10, 2010) # St. Smiley Gakuen ~ ver. Rikei ~ Vol.1 Edition (Released on December 29, 2010) # (Released on January 25, 2011) # (Released on April 27, 2011) # Stoic Party with Shamuon (Released on May 01, 2011) # COLOUR (Released on June 01, 2011) # (Released on June 15, 2011) # St. Smiley Gakuen ~ ver. Rikei ~ Vol.2 Edition (Released on June 15, 2011) # St. Smiley Gakuen 2G first mix Rainbow to Sweetie (Released on August 26, 2011) # Kimi Reflection (Released on August 31, 2011) # Doushinen (Released on October 19, 2011) # MERRY GO ROUND (Released on December 13, 2011) # (Released on December 29, 2011) # St. Smiley Gakuen Schooltrip in LA 1 (Released on December 29, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # Haruiro Portrait (Released on March 21, 2012) # Mikazuki Hime (Released on April 18, 2012) # St. Smiley Gakuen Schooltrip in LA 3 (Released on April 27, 2012) # In Other Worlds (Released on July 25, 2012) # Love Doctor (Released on August 15, 2012) # Love Evolution (3Peace☆Lovers album) (Released on November 06, 2012) # St. Smiley Gakuen ~WINTER VACATION~ (Released on January 06, 2013) # ShinseiΩShinwa/Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha (Released on December 05, 2012) # ROOT FIVE (Released on March 13, 2013) # MEET YOUR ONLY WORLD with Shamuon (Released on July 03, 2013) # Jun'ai Delusion (Released on August 21, 2013) # (Released on October 16, 2013) # (Released on November 06, 2013) # (Released on January 01, 2014) }} List of Covered Songs (2009.02.14) # "under the darkness" (2009.02.16) (Private) # "Asayake, Kimi no Uta" (2009.03.05) # "Harari" (2009.03.21) (Not in Mylist) # "from Y to Y" (2009.04.13) (Private) # "Haiha Haini" (2009.05.06) (Private) # "Another: Romeo and Cinderella" feat. Mi-chan and Seriyu (2009.06.01) # "Iroha Uta" -Male ver.- (2009.06.06) # "magnet" feat. Mi-chan and Remyu (2009.06.20) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When Crooks Laugh) (2009.07.03) # "Kokyuu" (Breathe) (2009.07.29) # "Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo" (Though My Song Has No Form) (2009.07.29) (Not in Mylist) # "Sandscraper" feat. Mi-chan and PUPI (2009.08.20) # "RAINBOW GIRL" (2009.08.21) # "ACUTE" feat. Mi-chan, Wotane and Kakichoco (2009.09.06) # "Tomato no Uta" (Tomato Song) (2009.09.18)# "No Logi" (2009.10.03) (Not in Mylist) # "Shinkiro no Janna" (2009.10.18) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Mi-chan and Kettaro (2009.10.31) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) (2009.11.20) # "celluloid" (2009.11.02) # "Marionette" (2009.12.04) # "clock lock works" (2009.12.15) # "Kanashiki Hysteric Girl" ~Boy's Side~ (2010.01.29) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2010.02.01) # "Blue" (2010.03.04) # "Rolling Girl" -English Ver.- (2010.03.12) # "Shinitagari" (Wanna Die) (2010.04.12) # "1925" (2010.04.23) # "E? Aa, Sou." feat. Mi-chan and Shamuon (2010.05.15) # "magnet" feat. Mi-chan and 【Ren】 (2010.06.09) # "Uragiri no Yuuyake" (Sunset of Betrayal) (2010.07.06) # "Mozaik Role" -English Ver.- (2010.08.07) # "Matryoshka" (2010.09.01) # "Nade Nade" (There, There) (2010.10.24) # "World's End Dancehall" feat. Mi-chan and Kettaro (2010.12.08) # "Smiling" -＊Re:Member ver.- (collab) (2010.12.13) (Not in Mylist) # "AaAaAaAAaAaAAaAa" -Band ver.- (2011.01.05) # "Leia" (2011.01.28) # "Panda Hero" (2011.02.07) # "Boku wa Mada Honki Dashi Tenai Dake" (I'm Only Just Getting Started) (2011.02.22) # "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" (All Quiet on the Cherry Blossom Front) feat. Mi-chan and Shamuon (2011.03.08) # "Scissorhands" -Rock Arrange- (2011.06.26) # "Sunset Love Suicide" feat. Mi-chan and Sekihan (2011.07.02) # "Musunde Hiraite　Rasetsu to Mukuro" (Hold and Release, Rakshasa and Corpse) feat. RootFive (√5) (2011.07.15) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.09.23) # "Kanashii Uta" (Sad Song) (Original) (2011.10.21) # "Babylon" feat. Mi-chan and Shamuon (2011.11.15) # "Itai Atashi Ashita Aitai" (2011.12.31) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. Soraru and Mi-chan (2012.02.03) # "Kettan Nau!" feat. Smiley*2G (Parody of Rin-chan Nau!) (2012.02.07) # "Rinne" -7 arrange ver.- (2012.03.02) # "Mikazuki Hime" (Crescent Moon Princess) feat. RootFive (√5) (2012.03.16) # "Rocket Dive" (2012.04.25) # "Bokura no Kiseki" (Our Miracle) feat. Smiley*2G (2012.06.20) (Not in Mylist) # "Love Doctor" feat. RootFive (√5) (2012.07.13) # "Houkai Utahime -disruptive diva-" (2012.07.14) # "Invisible" feat. Kettaro and Mi-chan (2012.07.18) # "BadBye" (2012.10.05) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.10.25) # "Trick and Treat" feat. Mi-chan and Soraru (2012.10.30) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" (Sometimes, I'm a Hero) feat. RootFive (√5) (Illustrated PV) (2012.11.15) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" (Sometimes, I'm a Hero) feat. RootFive (√5) (Live-action PV) (2012.11.23) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1,2 Fanclub) feat. Shamuon and Mi-chan (2013.02.09) # "Love Hunter" feat. RootFive (√5) (Illustrated PV) (2013.02.10) # "ROOT FIVE" feat. RootFive (√5) (2013.02.15) # "Love Hunter" feat. RootFive (√5) (Live Action PV) (2013.02.22) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.24) # "Higurashi Moratorium" (Cicada Moratorium) (2013.03.21) # "Tooryanse" -Arrange ver.- (2013.05.17) # "Cantarella" feat. Mi-chan and Shamuon (2013.06.04) # "MEET YOUR ONLY WORLD" feat. Mi-chan and Shamuon (2013.07.02) # "SHALLOW SLEEP" -Osamuraisan arrange- (2013.07.19) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Crimson Bow and Arrow) (Parody) feat. Kogeinu, vipTenchou, Rumdarjun, YU, Mi-chan, Kettaro and Mucchi (2013.07.25) }} Discography For PointFive (.5) albums see here For Smiley*2G albums see here For RootFive (√5) albums see here |track5composer = NashimotoP |track5arranger = NashimotoP |track6title = Somatic Delusion |track6lyricist = Nem |track6composer = Nem |track6arranger = Nem |track7title = 7 |track7info = (Original) |track7lyricist = Nem |track7composer = Nem |track7arranger = Nem}} |track2composer = NashimotoP |track2arranger = NashimotoP |track3title = E? Aa, Sou. |track3lyricist = |track3composer = papiyon |track3arranger = papiyon |track4title = Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi |track4info = (All Quiet on the Cherry Blossom Front) |track4lyricist = WataruP |track4composer = WataruP |track4arranger = WataruP |track5title = Matryoshka |track5lyricist = Hachi |track5composer = Hachi |track5arranger = Hachi |track6title = Stoic Party |track6lyricist = Nem |track6composer = Nem |track6arranger = Nem}} |track3composer = NashimotoP |track3arranger = |track4title = Kanashii Uta |track4info = (Sad Song) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Lookin' for |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Scissorhands |track6info = (Instrumental rock ver.) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = AaAaAaAAaAaAAa |track7info = -Band Edition- |track7info = (instrumental) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Kanashii Uta |track8info = (Sad Song) (Instrumental) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = }} |track2composer = Tohma |track2arranger = Tohma |track3title = Boku wa Mada Honki Dashitenai Dake |track3lyricist = |track3composer = NashimotoP |track3arranger = NashimotoP |track4title = Jisatsu Bushi |track4lyricist = NashimotoP |track4composer = NashimotoP |track4arranger = NashimotoP |track5title = BadBye |track5lyricist = koma’n |track5composer = koma’n |track5arranger = koma’n |track6title = Yumekui Shirokuro Baku |track6lyricist = Nem |track6composer = Nem |track6arranger = Nem |track7title = My Dear |track7lyricist = 【Ren】 |track7composer = 【Ren】 |track7arranger = 【Ren】 |track8title = Senbonzakura |track8lyricist = |track8composer = KurousaP |track8arranger = KurousaP |track9title = Matryoshka |track9lyricist = Hachi |track9composer = Hachi |track9arranger = Hachi |track10title = Rinne |track10lyricist = Hachi |track10composer = Hachi |track10arranger = Hachi |track11title = Panda Hero |track11lyricist = Hachi |track11composer = Hachi |track11arranger = Hachi |track12title = Top Secret |track12lyricist = scop |track12composer = scop |track12arranger = scop |track13title = Nanairo Glory Days |track13lyricist = Nem |track13composer = Nem |track13arranger = Nem |track14title = 7 |track14info = -Acoustic ver.- |track14lyricist = Nem, Osamuraisan |track14composer = Nem, Osamuraisan |track14arranger = Nem, Osamuraisan}} |track4lyricist = Unknown |track4composer = Motoori Nagayo |track4arranger = Machiya |track5title = Uragiri no Yuuyake |track5lyricist = Sato Taiji |track5composer = Sato Taiji |track5arranger = Hidenori |track6title = SHALLOW SLEEP |track6lyricist = HYDE |track6composer = HYDE |track6arranger = Osamuraisan |track7title = Valiant Arms |track7lyricist = Luschka |track7composer = |track7arranger = }} |track1lyricist = |track1composer = MikitoP |track1arranger = MikitoP |track2title = Cantarella |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = KurousaP |track2arranger = KurousaP |track3title = Yī Èr Fanclub |track3lyricist = |track3composer = MikitoP |track3arranger = MikitoP |track4title = Raburajiiru |track4info = (Shamuon) |track4lyricist = scop |track4composer = scop |track4arranger = scop |track5title = Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Suzumu |track5arranger = Suzumu |track6title = Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi |track6info = (All Quiet on the Cherry Blossom Front) -Arrange ver.- |track6lyricist = WataruP |track6composer = WataruP |track6arranger = |track7title = Aku no Musume |track7lyricist = |track7composer = mothy |track7arranger = mothy |track8title = Aku no Meshitsukai |track8lyricist = |track8composer = mothy |track8arranger = mothy |track9title = Yumekui Shirokuro Baku |track9lyricist = Nem |track9composer = Nem |track9arranger = Nem |track10title = Invisible |track10lyricist = |track10composer = kemu |track10arranger = kemu |track11title = BLUE SALVIA |track11info = (Mi-chan) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = natsu |track11arranger = natsu |track12title = WAVE |track12lyricist = |track12composer = niki |track12arranger = niki |track13title = Yoshiwara Lament |track13lyricist = asa |track13composer = asa |track13arranger = asa |track14title = Nekomimi Archive |track14lyricist = |track14composer = KusoinakaP |track14arranger = KusoinakaP |track15title = E? Aa, Sou. |track15lyricist = |track15composer = papiyon |track15arranger = papiyon |track16title = Black & White |track16lyricist = |track16composer = MikitoP |track16arranger = MikitoP |track17title = How-to Sekai Seifuku |track17info = (How-to World Domination) (Toranoana bonus track) |track17lyricist = |track17composer = Neru |track17arranger = Neru }} Gallery |0004-zenshin mi.jpg|Mi-chan as seen in PointFive (.5) |Mi-chan S2G.png|Mi-chan as seen in Smiley*2G |Mi-chan_love_treasure.jpg|Mi-chan as seen in RootFive (√5) |SakuraZensenMichaon.png|Shamuon (left) and Mi-chan (right) as seen in their cover of "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" |michan remyu magnet.png|Mi-chan (left) and Remyu (right) as seen in their cover of "magnet" |Mi-chan rinne.25488632.jpg|Mi-chan as seen in his cover of "Rinne" |Hiwaily2.png|Souma, amu, Riseha, Mi-chan, Jegyll and 【Ren】 as seen in }} Trivia * He is 180 cm tall. * He smokes. He tried to quit in the past but failed; however, recently, he tweeted that he is trying again to quit. * He can play an electric guitar. * His least favorite class in high school was English. * He played tennis in high school. * His blood type is O. * He has sung live on stage with Megurine Luka's voice provider Asakawa Yuu. * He designs and makes accessories for himself, and has also collaborated with brands.V!NYL SYNDICATE vol.25's Interview with Michan * He goes shopping during his free time. * His favorite place at home is in front of his PC or in bed. * His theme colors are black and white. * His motto is: "Live everyday like it's your last." * He has an older brother , and a younger sister. * His lucky numbers are 7 and 3.2.5 Song MATE Vol.4's 200 Question Interview with Michan * He usually puts his handphone in silent mode. * He hates the sound of styrofoam rubbing together, and likes the sound of summer nights in the country. * He likes spring, summer and fall, but doesn't like winter. * He learned how to play the piano, english conversation, horseback riding and karate in the past. * He has a driving license. * He claims to be able to eat fish and natto everyday without getting tired of it. * He sleeps for 4 hours on average. * He finds it necessary to have rings on his finger such that he will put it on at all times, even in baths. However, the only time he will take them off is when playing games. * He has worked as a tennis coach, at a bar, at a coffee shop, set up and installed computers, and worked at game center. * He wishes to perform with Hyde.2.5 Song MATE Vol.2's A to Z Keyword Interview with Michan * He is interested in being an explorer. * He claims to resemble his mother. * He cannot wink with his right eye. * The country he wants to visit the most is Turkey. * He claims to have seen an UFO with his mother during a meteor swarm. * He dislikes his own smile. * According to his parents, he could see spiritual things when he was young.2.5 Song MATE Vol.3's 7 -My precious 2 years- Keyword Interview with Michan * He claims to have a bad habit of touching accessories. * He wishes to see a dinosaur if he could travel back in time.UTA STAR VOL 2 * He wishes to be reborn as an animal that cannot be killed easily. }} External Links * Twitter * Blog * Official Site * Koebu Category:Smiley*2G Category:RootFive (√5) Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:PointFive (.5)